greysfandomcom-20200213-history
April Kepner
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=6x05 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=6x24 | Name=April Kepner | Nicknames=TBA | Occupation=Physician, Surgical Resident | Status=Alive | Family Members=Joe Kepner - Father Karen Kepner - Mother Libby Kepner - Sister Kimmie Kepner - Sister Alice Kepner - Sister | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4 }}Dr. April Kepner is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History April Kepner was born April 23 in Colombus, Ohio to Karen and Joe Kepner. The second born, child she was raised on a farm with her sisters Libby, Kimmie and Alice, where their father earned a living growing corn. April trained to be a doctor, attending medical school, and later beginning her residency at Mercy West Medical Center. At some point in her life she had plastic surgery. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 death, and is fired. ]] After the merger, April started working at Seattle Grace and was initally paired with Lexie Grey for her first case. April, however, got on Lexie's bad side after she started to impose on her professionally and irriate her personally and Lexie was encouraged by a patient to find her "open window". Lexie subsequently stole April's journal in which she noted down her thoughts and feelings and used the information she obtained from within the deminish her self-confidence. However, it soon became apparent to Lexie that April was an extremly vulnerable and emotional person, and Lexie returned to journal and offered her apologies along with her sympathy, stating that it must be tough for the Mercy West being the invaders. Tensions between the two grounds of residents remained high, but reached new heights after a chaotic night in the E.R led to the death of a patient named Cathy Becker. After it became clear that someone was to blame for Cathy's death, Richard attempted to find out what caused her multi-organ failure and eventually Reed deduced that it was April's mistake that lead to her death, after April failed to check her throat visually due to being distracted by another patient - an act which cost Cathy her life. April was forced to realize this fact and left the hospital after being fired, hurt and devestated. in his new role as Cheif. ]] However, after Derek Shepherd was named the new Cheif of Surgery he decided to rehire those who unfairly lost their jobs as a consequence of the merger, including April. Upon returning to practicing medicine, April shied away from surgical cases instead chose to help Derek adjust to his new role as Cheif, taking on all the secretarial roles to assist him. Despite April's insistance that she was happy to help him, Derek urged April to stop being his assistant and carry on being a surgeron but April confessed that she wasn't sure that she was ready to go into surgery after almost killing a patient, and that while she was thankful that Derek hired her back, perhaps she wasn't cut out to be a surgeron. In a bid to reignite April's confidence Derek let her scrub in with him. They lost the patient which deeply affected April, but Derek assured her that if she didn't feel the loses she wouldn't feel the victories and her remorse and panic make her a good doctor, and that's why he rehired her. April then returned to working on surgical cases, but continued to work closely under Derek. to Jackson and Meredith. ]] April was then part of a case that would change Seattle Grace forever when she, Derek, Richard and Lexie worked on the case of Alison Clark, a woman whose tumour had returned. During the surgery, April grew incredibly distracted by Derek observing them (when in reality it was Richard whom he was observing), leading Lexie to conclude and realize that Derek and April's extensive time working together over recent weeks had caused April to develop a crush on him. The two girls rivalry returned over the course of Alison's treatment, culminating in Lexie confronting her about her feelings, reminding April that Derek if her sister's husband. April promised Lexie that she wouldn't interfere with Meredith and Derek, but she had never felt in such a way before. The case concluded in Alison suffering a stroke after surgery and the hospital being legally obligated to pull the plug on her, leaving her widower Gary Clark truly devestated. April's crush didn't go unnoticed by the other staff members, with Jackson telling Meredith "she thinks your husband walks on water"; while April nervously lied to Meredith stating that it was just a mentor thing. However, April's crush only served to push Meredith and Derek even closer together. after Derek is shot. ]] Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Despite her emotional and vulnerable demeanour, April has been said to be a competent and brilliant doctor who shows much potential, with other doctors such as Reed Adamson believing her to be a better doctor than themselves. In spite of this, April proved that talent alone wasn't enough to sucseed after she was fired after causing the unexpected death of a patient. However, as a victim of the Seattle Grace/Mercy West Merger, April was rehired when Derek Shepherd became the cheif of surgery and April initally took to the role of helping him adjust to his new role as Cheif and avoidig surgery. Since her return April faced her fear of the O.R. and started to rebuild her confidence and surgical skill. Trivia *Sarah Drew also portrayed another character, seperate from April, Judy in two episodes of Private Practice Category:Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:Doctors